The Perfect Night for Trickery
by gooseflesh
Summary: James and Sirius drag Remus out to pull a Halloween prank on the Slytherins, but that won't be the only prank Sirius pulls. fluffy slasher one-shot, rated for language (am covering my butt).


**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**Author's Note:** a quick fluffy one-shot i wrote before lunch. enjoy. unless of course, you don't like slash. in that case, don't read it. Please review!

* * *

"Tell me again, Padfoot, _why_ are we doing this?" 

"Because it's Halloween, Moony."

"Yes, but what has that have to do with anything?"

"Oh… nothing, really," James piped in, "it just seemed like a good night to do it."

"Besides," added Sirius, "who can resist pranking the Slytherin dorms?"

"I, for one, can," said Remus pointedly.

"Aww, come on, Moony," Sirius protested. "It'll be fun. All Hallow's Eve is the perfect night for a little trickery."

"Oh, fine. But d'you think you could've come up with something a little more original than toilet paper?"

Sirius whipped around and pounced on Remus, instigating a small scuffle. Gaining the upper hand, he sat on Remus and looked at him in fake shock. "Moony, my dear boy, toilet papering is a _classic_! Besides, we charmed it to flash red and gold."

"And," added James, "to fly around by itself for a few hours. Not to mention that anyone who attempts to stop them will be in for a bit of a surprise."

"Umm, guys?" Peter asked tentatively.

"Wormtail, d'you mind?" Sirius said exasperatedly. "We're trying to explain the fine art of toilet papering to Moony here."

"Moony would appreciate it very much if a certain someone could please _get off of him!_" _'Not that I really mind all that much,'_ he thought to himself.

"But…" protested Wormtail weakly, as Sirius stood up and offered a hand out to Remus.

Before Peter could finish, Sirius yelled, "Run!"

_**a few minutes later...**_

"Sirius, you're still holding my hand."

"Oh, sorry Moony," he replied absentmindedly.

'_Don't be,'_ thought Remus. Aloud he said, "So, why are we hiding in a broom closet after having just ran for our bloody lives?"

"Isn't it perfectly obvious?" after hearing no response, he continued, "I saw someone… the first rule of pranking is to never get caught by your enemies. At least not until you've got the- Ow! Remus, that's my elbow!"

"Oh, uh, sorry Padfoot," Remus blushed in the dark. "I'm trying to find my wand… damnit, I left it in the Common Room."

"Gods, Moony, why would you leave your wand behind?" Sirius asked, astonished.

"Because I didn't have time to grab it before _someone_ dragged me off!"

A silence followed. "Sorry, Remus."

"S'okay. Hey, I think I found the doorknob!"

"Good; this broom closet is awfully cramped."

"Uh, Padfoot?" Remus asked nervously.

"Yeah, Moony?"

"It's locked."

"NOOOOO!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's not _that_ bad, Padfoot."

"We're going to starve," Sirius whimpered, "and I'll never be able to get James back for that time he cursed my hair pink… or ride my broom again… or have little Siriuses…."

"Little Siriuses? I shudder at the thought." Remus tried to laugh. _'I guess that means he's straight, then.'_

"Actually, I take that back. Babies are stinky." Remus shook his head and grinned. "But I'll never have another Butterbeer… or a good snog…"

Remus blushed, feeling completely poleaxed, as Sirius continued to list things.

"…Moony…Moony!"

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"If I die first and you manage to get out of this cursed closet, you can have all my chocolate. There's a stash under my bed."

"I know," Remus grinned idiotically.

Sirius gasped indignantly. "So it was you! Oh well… we're not gonna get out of here alive anyhow."

"Sirius, we are not going to die."

"Yes we are… Sorry about this, mate."

"Sorry about wha-" Remus was cut off mid-sentence by Sirius' lips.

After a moment, Sirius pulled away. "That."

"Um, Sirius?"

"Yeah, Remus?"

"Don't be." He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and moved to kiss him.

"Moony, that's my nose."

Remus pulled away, crossing his arms against his chest. "It's hard to find you in the dark. And we're in a bloody broom closet, in case you've forgotten. Not to mention-"

"Remus?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Alright."

**_a few minutes later..._**

A loud bang on the door was left unnoticed by the two teenage boys making out in the broom closet. James' comment, however, was not.

"So I see your plan worked, Padfoot?"

Sirius just grinned.

"Hold on," Remus protested, "what plan?"

"Sirius had had it for you since the beginning of the year, at least that's all he'll admit to, and he's been looking for an excuse to snog you. I helped him under pain of prank."

Remus pulled away from Sirius and looked at him disapprovingly. "You wanker."

Sirius just continued grinning. "I told you Halloween was the perfect night for a little trickery."


End file.
